


Забудь, если сможешь

by Deathfeanor



Series: I Love You. I Hate You [2]
Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB, Malice Mizer
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Сиквел к I Love You. I Hate You.
Relationships: Chachamaru (GacktJOB)/Gackt, Gackt/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)
Series: I Love You. I Hate You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140536
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

…и, прислонившись к березе, дал дуба. 

А. Иванов.

Гакту было скучно. Эта вечеринка… Некий меценат решил вдруг на халяву напоить чуть не всех музыкантов Японии сразу. Что мы имеем в результате? Помимо собственно музыкантов, в шикарный особняк, а вернее, в сад, окружающий его, набилась толпа любителей покрутиться около знаменитостей. Такие люди отвратительны. Они не слышали ни одной твоей песни, понятия не имеют, что ты за человек, и напрашиваются на знакомство только потому, что ты — знаменитость. Сначала это раздражает, потом становится невыносимо скучным…

Стряхнув повисшую на нем девицу и поставив пустой бокал на столик, Гакт направился вглубь сада, чтобы хоть пять минут побыть в одиночестве. Конечно, к толпе он привык. Но одно дело — толпа твоих фанатов, совсем другое — шумные гости. Голова болела от всего этого. К тому же, последнее время он очень много работал… А сейчас еще и выпил, видимо, больше, чем следовало бы.

Краем глаза он заметил, что темная тень отделилась от толпы и двинулась за ним, но уже через секунду никого не было видно.

Отойдя на приличное расстояние от праздничной поляны, он вдруг почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Обернулся: вокруг были только деревья. Издали долетали звуки праздника: смех, шум, музыка… Он прошел еще немного, и вдруг у него закружилась голова; он остановился.

— Приветствую, — раздалось вдруг за спиной.

Гакт обернулся и увидел, как у дерева появилась тонкая фигура.

— Неужели не узнаешь? — сказала фигура, приближаясь.

Лунный луч озарил лицо незваного собеседника… Они не виделись почти десять лет.

— Мана?.. — Гакт не узнал собственного голоса. Вот уж кого он не ожидал увидеть. — Ты?..

Мана сейчас походил больше на лондонского дэнди. Строгий черный мужской костюм, черные же перчатки, минимум макияжа… и все то же надменное и холодное выражение лица; для полноты образа не хватало только трости и цилиндра.

Он сделал шаг, и Гакт невольно подался назад, упершись спиной в ствол дерева. Мана стоял уже так близко, что он ощущал его дыхание на своей коже. Мана вдруг широко улыбнулся. Почему-то стало жутко.

Еще один шаг. Они стояли, почти прижавшись друг к другу. Послышался знакомый запах, когда-то приводивший Гакта в исступление; и теперь закружилась голова, а по телу пробежала дрожь.

— Соскучился? — шепотом спросил Мана, едва ли не касаясь губами уха Гакта. — Вижу, что соскучился…

Звякнула пряжка расстегнутого ремня. Гакт хотел было оттолкнуть Ману, но сил не было. И, невольно поддаваясь непрошеным ласкам, он потянулся губами к губам Маны, но тот увернулся от поцелуя; только прядь волос хлестнула Гакта по губам. От этого прикосновения перехватило дыхание. На какое-то мгновение он забыл, какой сейчас год, и показалось, что не было этих долгих лет без Маны и что сейчас он услышит привычное «мальчик мой»…

— А ты ничуть не изменился, — сказал Мана, брезгливо вытирая руку кружевным платочком, и выбрасывая его куда-то в темноту. — Не могу сказать, что рад за тебя… но ты многого добился… — продолжал он. — Впрочем, я не следил за твоими успехами.

Гакт не слышал его слов. Он смотрел на него, как завороженный. Озаренное лунным светом лицо казалось маской. Только губы еле заметно двигались. И медленно опускались и поднимались длинные ресницы. Гакт почему-то подумал о кобрах. Где-то он слышал, что кобра гипнотизирует жертву красивым узором на своем капюшоне… «К чему это я? Причем тут кобры? Ах да… он чем-то похож сейчас…»

Додумать мысль не получилось: в глазах потемнело, и он потерял сознание.

Кто-то звал его по имени и тряс за плечо. Голос был знакомым, но вот никак не удавалось понять, кому он принадлежал.

— Надо, вот, тебе было так нажраться… — говорил между тем кто-то. — Хоть живой, и то — слава богу…

Гакт, наконец, смог открыть глаза. В предрассветных сумерках он увидел озабоченное лицо Чачи.

— Ча… — он осекся, почувствовав приступ тошноты.  
— Я, я, — отозвался Чача, помогая Гакту сесть. — Хоть бы штаны застегнул, что ли, перед тем, как спать лечь…

Штаны… Гакт вздрогнул. Жутковатая улыбочка Маны, прикосновение его пальцев… И надменный тон… «Соскучился?.. Вижу, что соскучился».

— Сволочь… — пробормотал Гакт.  
— Что?! Сам ты!..  
— Я не про тебя… я про Ману…  
— Ты б еще родителей вспомнил. Это когда было? Вставай. Домой пора. Баиньки.

Вместо ответа Гакт притянул Чачу к себе и начал целовать: губы, волосы, лоб, глаза, щеки, шею…

— Пусти… — Чача попытался вырваться. — Кто-нибудь… ах… увидит же… Пусти, маньяк… ммммммм…


	2. 2

А был ли мальчик? 

(Автора не знаю.)

Сколько бы он ни работал, ни тратил сил и времени на тренировки, с какой бы страстью ни набрасывался на своего бой-френда каждую ночь, забыть злополучного эпизода на вечеринке не получалось. Воспоминания той ночи смешивались с воспоминаниями десятилетней давности. Мана, грациозным жестом швыряющий в темноту белый платок, Мана, оправляющий складки атласного платья, Мана пытающийся спрятаться от его, Гакта, взгляда…

Когда Гакт рассказал Чаче о памятной встрече (конечно, умолчав о некоторых подробностях), тот только плечами пожал. «Да тебе привиделось. Пить меньше надо. Дай-ка я тебя поцелую, и ты все забудешь».

Привиделось? Нет, галлюцинации не бывают такими осязаемыми, такими реальными…

Гакт осторожно, стараясь не вызвать ни у кого подозрений, расспрашивал знакомых, бывших на вечеринке. Ману не видел никто.

«Может, мне и правда приснилось? — думал он. И тут же отвечал сам себе: — Нет, не могло мне такое присниться, с чего вдруг? Он там был… просто мои знакомые, конечно, его не видели, зачем он им… а его знакомых я бы даже спрашивать не стал».

И для чего нужна была Мане эта комедия? Эти фразы… «А ты ничуть не изменился». Уж не думает ли эта раскрашенная кукла, что он, Камуи Гакт, остался тем же сопливым мальчишкой, каким был? «Ну, уж дудки! Попадись он мне только…»

Самым отвратительным было то, что Гакту нестерпимо хотелось встретиться с бывшим любовником снова. Зачем? Просто… хотелось его увидеть. И сколько бы он ни гнал от себя эти мысли, факт оставался фактом. Конечно, ничего не стоило бы его разыскать и позвонить, назначить встречу. Это если смотреть с чисто технической точки зрения. Но… как же он возьмет телефон, позвонит… и что скажет? «Я соскучился»? Обойдется Мана…


	3. 3

Я ненавижу эту суку, сиречь квартирный телефон. 

Башня Rowan

— Гакт! Гакт! Гакт, твою мать!  
— А? Что? — Гакт протер глаза и удивленно уставился на Чачу, который уже битый час пытался его разбудить. — Что?  
— Ты во сне разговариваешь, — отозвался Чача. — Громко. А я спать хочу…  
— Извини…

Чача сел на кровати, откинул назад волосы и посмотрел на Гакта.

— Я не к тому… Что у тебя там случилось?  
— Ничего не случилось… с чего ты взял?  
— Ты с Маной разговариваешь. Во сне. И я не знаю, то ли у тебя крыша поехала… то ли что…

Гакт промолчал. Не мог же он сказать Чаче правду, в конце концов…

Он потянулся к Чаче, чтобы поцеловать его, но тот увернулся.

— Прекрати. Лишь бы трахаться…  
— Да ладно тебе… — Гакт все-таки умудрился заключить сопротивляющегося Чачу в объятия и стал целовать его плечи и шею. — Когда это ты против был, м?

Телефонный звонок помешал дальнейшему развитию событий. Гакт неохотно взял трубку.

— Да?

Трубка молчала.

— Алло!

Тишина.

— Чего звонили, если все равно молчат… На чем мы остановились? — Он снова потянулся губами к Чачиной шее.

Телефон опять зазвонил.

— Давай я отвечу. — Чача взял трубку. — Алло? Зачем ты дышишь в трубку, молодой человек? 

В трубке снова молчали. А после еще раз зазвонил телефон. И опять — молчание. Гакту это надоело, и он отключил чертов аппарат.

Однако на следующий день молчаливый незнакомец все-таки подал голос. И оказался не таким уж и незнакомцем…

— Алло?  
— Мальчик?.. — голос был тихий, словно говорящий боялся, что его услышит кто-то посторонний. — Я хочу тебя увидеть. Завтра. В том кафе… Помнишь?  
— Да… — У Гакта пересохло в горле. — Во сколько?


	4. 4

Мы снова встретились. 

И нас… 

А. Вознесенский 

Мана назначил встречу очень рано. Гакт хотел уйти из дома тихо, но не получилось. Чача проснулся и сонными глазами уставился на него.

— Куда ты? — спросил он.  
— У меня деловая встреча, — пробормотал Гакт, избегая взгляда бой-френда.  
— Врешь, — спокойно отозвался тот. — Я в курсе всех твоих деловых встреч. Я с тобой не только сплю, я на тебя еще и работаю…

Чача говорил совершенно спокойно, но Гакт почему-то взбесился.

— Какого черта?! — крикнул он. — Работаешь, иди работай, спишь — спи! Что ты ко мне пристал?! Куда хочу, туда и иду, понятно? И вообще, это не твое дело!  
— Конечно, не мое! — огрызнулся Чача. — Только чье тогда, мне интересно? К кому ты идешь?! Ну, что ты молчишь?! Хоть соври, сволочь! — Чача швырнул в Гакта подушкой.

Гакт увернулся от снаряда и посмотрел на Чачу.

— Надоел. Что ты истеришь по поводу и без? Заткнись уже!

Полетела вторая подушка. Гакт швырнул ее обратно.

— Иди ты к черту! — крикнул он и вышел, хлопнув дверью так, что со стола упала ваза.  
— Сам иди! — полетело ему вслед.

До кафе Гакт почти бежал. Мыслей в голове не было никаких.

В такой ранний час в кафе, конечно же, было почти пусто. Впрочем… кажется, большого количества публики тут никогда не было.

Мана появился так неожиданно, что Гакт вздрогнул. Ни скрип двери, ни шум шагов — ничто не предшествовало этому появлению. «Может, я с ума схожу, и он мне мерещится? — подумал Гакт. — Не может человек передвигаться настолько бесшумно…»

— Здравствуй, — тихо сказал Мана, садясь и манерно оправляя складки платья.

Гакта словно током ударило. Это было то самое платье, которое он с такой яростью изорвал тогда… Тут же вспомнились полные ужаса глаза Маны.

— Нравится платье? — почти шепотом спросил Мана, демонстративно поправляя оборки на лифе. — Я… очень скучал по тому платью. Пришлось сшить такое же… Нравится?

Гакт молчал. Тот Мана, которого он знал когда-то, конечно, на многое был способен. Но сейчас… просто сам Дьявол. И этот взгляд…

— Я все прекрасно помню, — выдавил Гакт. — Можешь не напоминать… Что тебе нужно?  
— Ты, — прозвучало в ответ.


	5. 5

Ты всегда хороша несравненно… 

Н. Некрасов

— Дома есть кто? — Ю выругался, споткнувшись о валявшуюся на полу подушку. — Вы что, детство вспомнили? Эй!

Из-под одеяла донеслось что-то невнятное, похожее не то на приглушенную ругань, не то на всхлипы.

— Ребята, ау! Дозвониться вам вообще не реально… Я уж думал, случилось что…

Из-под одеяла показался изрядно растрепанный и, кажется, заплаканный Чача.

После ухода Гакта он так и не вылез из кровати, не имея ни малейшего желания общаться с внешним миром. Но внешний мир заявился сам, в лице Ю. Впрочем, это было скорее хорошо, чем плохо, хотя и неожиданно.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил он.  
— Э… Чача, с тобой все в порядке?  
— Мы… поругались, — провыл вдруг Чача и зарылся под одеяло обратно.

Ю сел на кровать рядом с ним и, частично стащив с него одеяло, погладил по голове.

— Ну что ты… помиритесь…  
— Ни за что! — Чача попытался зарыться обратно.  
— Эй, подожди… Расскажи по порядку…

Чача сел, вытер непрошеные слезы и посмотрел на Ю.

— Хреново выгляжу, да?  
— Ну…  
— Ладно. — Он откинул назад упавшую на лицо прядку и шмыгнул носом. — Он меня послал…  
— Ого. — Ю машинально обнял друга и прижал к себе. — Это серьезно… Но… помиритесь же?  
— Ни за что! Скотина! Ненавижу! — Чача уткнулся в плечо Ю. — Как он только мог… вот так вот…  
— Эй, лидер-сан, не реви.  
— Я и не реву… — Он вдруг повалился на кровать; движение было таким неожиданным и резким, что Ю буквально рухнул рядом.

Несколько времени они лежали рядом. Потом Чача вдруг снова сел. Ю была видна только его обнаженная спина и растрепанные волосы. Безотчетным движением он провел рукой по его позвоночнику (снизу вверх… очень медленно, на мгновение задерживаясь на каждом позвонке). Чача не отреагировал. Впрочем, Ю отметил про себя, что он еле заметно вздрогнул от неожиданного прикосновения.

— С ним что-то происходит, понимаешь? — проговорил Чача  
— Я только одно сейчас понимаю… — отозвался Ю, укладывая Чачу обратно и поправляя — насколько это было возможно — его волосы. — Тебе плохо.  
— Исчерпывающе… — прошептал Чача и прижался к Ю.  
— Вот… И… Мне хочется… тебя поцеловать… — Он потянулся к Чаче, но тот прикрыл ему рот рукой.  
— Ю. Не надо.  
— Пафему?

Чача со смехом убрал руку.

— Тебе мама в детстве не говорила, что нельзя разговаривать с зажатым ртом?  
— Не помню… Все-таки, что там у вас случилось?  
— Ничего, — пробурчал Чача и зарылся обратно под одеяло.

«Господи, за что мне все это? — подумал Ю. — Не могу же я его бросить сейчас… — Он покосился на отчаянно всхлипывающее одеяло. — Детский сад какой-то…»

— Чача… Юки… Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста…  
— Нет…  
— Да убери ты уже это чертово одеяло…  
— Ни за что!  
— Иди сюда, я сказал… — Ю все-таки удалось извлечь Чачу из-под одеяла. — Бедный ребенок…  
— Я не ребенок…

Ю крепче его обнял.

— Ладно, бедный взрослый мужик, которого довел до слез другой взрослый мужик. — Он помолчал. — Если честно, то вы оба меня заебали уже… — прибавил он про себя.

Чача тихо всхлипывал. Рядом с Ю было очень спокойно. И даже утренняя ссора уже не казалась чем-то серьезным. Хотелось, в общем-то, только одного: лежать, уткнувшись в его плечо, прижавшись к нему, такому теплому и доброму… и чтобы он гладил по волосам… и обнимал так же крепко, как сейчас… и…

— Ю… поцелуй меня…


	6. 6

Это нас прижимает друг к другу. Спим. 

А. Вознесенский.

Происходящее казалось сном. Сладостным, пьянящим сном… Но это было на самом деле. Он аккуратно расстегивал платье Маны, чувствуя, что предательски дрожат руки… от возбуждения?..

«Мана…» — «М?» — «Я так скучал по тебе», — прошептал Гакт, нежно касаясь губами лилейной шеи.

Платье полетело на пол. И мир вокруг перестал существовать. Он растворился в жадных поцелуях и неистовых, почти жестоких ласках…  
Мана был чарующе прекрасен. Мана был нежен — как никогда раньше. Когда-то очень давно он покорял Гакта своей холодностью и одновременно — страстностью. Сейчас всё было иначе. Мана поддавался ласкам с бесстыжей откровенностью, словно не было для него уже запретов, которые десять лет назад сводили Гакта с ума.

— Ты стал таким… — прошептал он. — Таким…

Мана не дал ему договорить, поцеловав его в губы. Поцелуй был очень долгим.

Гакт запустил пальцы в волосы Маны и стал осыпать поцелуями его лицо, шею, плечи, грудь…

— Гаку… я хочу тебя…

Когда Гакт, совершенно измотанный, упал на кровать и почти мгновенно заснул, Мана легко выскользнул из его объятий.

— Ничуть не изменился, — прошептал он, созерцая спящего. — Прощай, мальчик мой. — Он поцеловал Гакт в лоб и бесшумно вышел из номера, оставив на подушке узкий конверт.

Эти слова, которые, Гакт прочтет, когда проснется, много лет жгли Мане душу, требуя выхода. Злые и горькие, они не давали ему спокойно спать и есть. Конечно, он ни разу ничем себя не выдал. Зачем? Никто не должен был знать о некоторых событиях. Но забыть и уж тем более простить Гакта он не мог. То, что он не следил за успехами бывшего вокалиста Malice Mizer, было ложью. Следил, и очень пристально следил. Мана был в курсе всех дел и проектов Гакта. В первую очередь, ему это было нужно, чтобы никак и нигде не столкнуться с «мальчиком». Но… случайно, конечно, но они встретились. И тогда Мана понял, чего он хочет.


	7. 7

Я к вам пишу… 

А. Пушкин

Гакт проснулся уже вечером. Еще не открыв глаз, он попытался обнять Ману, но руки нащупали пустоту. Он огляделся. Никаких следов. Ни забытой на столике перчатки, ни даже волоса на подушке. Пустота. И — эту деталь Гакт заметил не сразу — только узкий белый конверт. И ничего больше. Совершенно бессознательно он вскрыл конверт.

Почерка Маны он не знал. Но кто еще мог это написать? «Да еще и по-французски. Вот позер…» — подумал Гакт. Он с трудом продирался сквозь иностранный язык, но после каждой преодоленной строчки он думал, что лучше бы порвал это письмо, не читая…

«Мой мальчик!  
Все эти долгие годы я думал о тебе. Но не обольщайся. Если бы ты просто ушел тогда, я забыл бы о тебе, как только закрылась бы за тобой дверь. Но… Ты сломал меня. После того, что тогда произошло, я не мог оставаться прежним. И простить тебя за это я не могу. Я тебя ненавижу. Ты уничтожил меня. И это после того, что я для тебя сделал. Ты звезда? О да. Но где бы ты был, если бы я не подобрал тебя, как бездомного котенка? Я заботился о тебе. Я любил тебя.

Впрочем, сейчас это уже не важно. Вряд ли бы я принял твои извинения, даже если бы ты решил просить прощения. Ты сломал меня. А я тебя уничтожу. Я бы мог бы это сделать еще много лет назад. Одного моего слова было бы достаточно для этого. Но… птицу бьют влет. Правда, мальчик мой?  
У тебя есть всё… даже любовник, верно? Но, видимо, этот кансайский лис не слишком хорош, если одного моего слова было достаточно, чтобы ты прибежал ко мне. Тобой так легко управлять. Это даже смешно. Один взмах моей юбки, и ты готов забыть даже собственное имя. Вот почему я сказал, что ты совсем не изменился. Ты все та же высокомерная скотина с больным самолюбием. А сейчас ты, наверное, сидишь и плачешь. Тебе больно?..  
Интересно, что бы сказали твои фанаты, если бы я рассказал всю правду о твоем уходе из Malice Mizer? Изнасилование — серьезное преступление. Но этого можешь не опасаться: я не дам трепать свое имя по газетам.

Я не хочу мстить. Я хочу, чтобы тебя просто не стало. И я много бы дал, чтобы увидеть, как ты будешь страдать, когда потеряешь всё.  
Увидимся ли мы еще? Возможно. Но пока — прощай, мой мальчик.

Мана».

Он не помнил, как добрался до дома. И даже не был до конца уверен, что добрался и что именно до дома. Но, так или иначе, чьи-то заботливые руки гладили его по голове, чей-то голос тихо говорил что-то успокаивающее. Кто-то еще был рядом и поднес к губам какое-то питье… Просто вода? Да, кажется… Какая разница… если так больно… больно там, где сердце. Он вдруг подумал, что его можно было бы просто вырвать, и боль исчезнет. В итоге, он просто расцарапал себе грудь. А кто-то, испуганно вскрикнув, схватил его за руки. А кто-то еще вытер проступившую кровь. Ему вдруг показалось, что это Мана, и он позвал его. Но в ответ шепнули: «Нет… спи, спи…»

И Гакт действительно уснул, успев осознать, что кто-то очень родной и знакомый крепко обнимает его и шепчет что-то на ухо… что-то такое, отчего он почти сразу успокоился.


	8. 8

Беречь твой сон буду я… 

М. Булгаков

— У меня очень мало времени, Фуджимура-сан… О чем вы хотели поговорить? — Мана старался всем своим видом дать понять, что встреча эта ему очень неприятна, и если уж он соизволил прийти, то пусть уж собеседник говорит коротко и по делу.  
Чача улыбнулся и положил на стол злосчастное письмо. Конверт был потерян (если он вообще был), а само письмо представляло собой изрядно помятый лист бумаги, но подпись в правом нижнем углу читалась очень хорошо.  
— Я понятия не имею, что там написано, — сказал Чача. — И знать не хочу, если честно. Но подпись там ваша…  
— И что… чего вы хотите? — отозвался Мана.  
— Я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы оставили его в покое и исчезли из его жизни.

Чего-то в таком роде Мана и ожидал от этого разговора. С чего иначе Чачамару стал бы назначать ему встречу? Но такая прямолинейность несколько обескураживала. Но если досточтимому собеседнику угодно говорить откровенно, что ж… Мана посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Вы его слишком любите, — сказал он. — И, судя по всему, это взаимно… 

Он коснулся старого, почти исчезнувшего засоса на Чачиной шее. Пальцы его были холодными, и Чача невольно вздрогнул. «Какого черта я тут делаю? — тоскливо подумал он. — Какое мне вообще дело? Гакт меня об этом же не просил… И чего этот раскрашенный придурок добивается, хотелось бы мне знать…»

Два дня назад, когда случилась эта совершенно глупая ссора, Гакт явился домой очень поздно. Он еле стоял на ногах и буквально рухнул на руки Ю и Чаче. При всем этом он что-то бормотал и крепко сжимал в левом кулаке лист бумаги, который потом оказался письмом, подписанным Маной… Глядя на мечущегося в бреду Гакта и на злосчастное письмо, Чача испытывал жгучее желание хорошенько приложить Ману головой о стену. Подавив в себе недостойный цивилизованного человека порыв, он решил встретиться с Маной и поговорить. Что из этого разговора может выйти, представлялось смутно. Пока выходило черт знает что.

Мана провел пальцами по его шее, спускаясь ниже, к выступающим ключицам, скрытым тонкой тканью рубашки. Чача поежился от холода. «У этого парня большие проблемы с кровообращением, если у него такие холодные руки…» Мана вдруг оказался совсем близко. Его дыхание обжигало шею. «Я знаю, — шептал он, расстегивая одну за другой пуговицы на чачиной рубашке, — как он может быть жесток… А ты такой хрупкий… такой нежный… Я бы обращался с тобой совсем по-другому…»

— Стоп! — Чача перехвали холодную руку, подобравшуюся было к его ремню. — Фарфоровые куклы меня не возбуждают. — Он осторожно отстранил от себя Ману.

Несколько мгновений тот оторопело молчал. Несравненного Ману только что отшили. Мир перевернулся. Но замешательство длилось не долго.

— Разумеется, — сказал он зло. — Едва ли тебя вообще уже хоть что-нибудь возбуждает. Неудивительно, что он прибежал ко мне по первому зову.

Чача вдруг схватил со стола кружку с остывшим уже кофе и, прежде чем сам понял, что делает, плеснул его в лицо Мане.

— Слушай ты… — проговорил он отрывисто. — Если… Оставь его в покое, или я тебе личико самолично расцарапаю так, что ни один хирург не залатает!

Мана не ожидал такой вспышки и, чтобы не выдать своей растерянности, он вытирал лицо и нарочито не смотрел на собеседника.

Чача откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. Вспышка гнева прошла, и он заговорил уже тише и спокойнее.

— Вы же понимаете, — проговорил он, стараясь не сорваться снова, — он из тех людей, у кого не может быть живых врагов. — (Мана замер с поднесенным к лицу платком.) — Если… он сорвется, — а это я могу гарантировать, — то случится что-то такое, о чем вам придется пожалеть. И ему тоже. Мне плевать… даже если он вас убьет… Но это будет ударом и по нему. Поэтому я прошу вас: исчезните из его жизни, пока все еще живы и здоровы.

Он ушел, а Мана так и сидел, прижав к лицу платок. Ему вдруг стало невыносимо жарко, и он чуть не бегом выскочил на улицу. В памяти всплыл тот эпизод. Что он сказал тогда? «Я мог бы убить тебя сейчас…» И это слово снова всплыло в разговоре. Мана и сам не очень понимал, что именно стало для него таким шоком. Но… сейчас он вдруг почувствовал себя таким слабым. А Гакт… Гакт казался каким-то чудовищем, которое пугало не только силой своей, но и самим фактом своего существования.

***  
Чача все еще ощущал прикосновение ледяных пальцев. Даже сейчас, под горячим душем, ему было холодно. И он остервенело пытался смыть с себя все следы сегодняшней встречи. А еще был запах. Ему казалось, что он весь насквозь пропитался ароматом Маниных духов. И от этого становилось до тошноты противно.

«Это не человек, — думал он. — Не бывает таких людей… Не бывает таких равнодушных взглядов, такого обжигающего дыхания и таких холодных рук…»

— Я тебя ему не отдам, — прошептал он. — Никогда.


	9. 9

Я любовь узнаю по боли 

Всего тела вдоль. 

М. Цветаева

Дни тянулись медленно. Работать было совсем невозможно. Он не мог сосредоточиться. Все время он возвращался к одному и тому же: в пустом гостиничном номере он снова и снова перечитывает письмо, с трудом пробираясь через дебри чужого языка, до боли в глазах, еще и еще. И все строчки слились в одну бесконечную, буквы перестали отличаться друг от друга, и все письмо превратилось в бесформенное пятно. И дальше будто ничего и не было.

Утром он проснулся у себя дома; рядом мирно спал Чача, крепко сжимая его руку. Тут же вспомнилась давешняя ссора. И он почувствовал, что ему стало стыдно… Чача проснулся и посмотрел на него. «Все в порядке?» — спросил он. Гакт кивнул и притянул его к себе…  
Чача ничего не спрашивал и ничего не говорил. Просто был рядом. Иногда Гакт ловил на себе его обеспокоенный взгляд. Но думать об этом он не мог. Вокруг был сплошной туман, сквозь который все время проступал один и тот же образ: платье, медленно сползающее с плеч Маны… А дня через два после памятного свидания, засыпая рядом с Чачей, он вдруг почувствовал печально знакомый запах. «Мана?» — невольно прошептал он. Чача в ответ сильно сжал его руку.

А потом как-то он получил цветы. Вернее только один. Роза, перевязанная кружевной лентой. Лента была какая-то очень знакомая…

— От кого это? — спросил Чача.  
— Ни от кого, — отозвался Гакт и отправил цветок в мусорную корзину.  
— Для никого что-то слишком пафосно… — пробормотал Чача.

***  
На улице было пасмурно. И, возможно, именно благодаря этому, Гакт чувствовал, что ему легче стало дышать… Он просто бродил по улицам и старался ни о чем не думать. Получалось плохо. Мысли постоянно возвращались к одному и тому же — событиям последнего времени. Мана на вечеринке. Телефонный звонок. «Ты мне нужен». Чертово письмо («Где я его посеял, интересно?..»). Роза. Что это было? Сувенир на прощание? Или наоборот, намек на то, что ничего не закончилось?

Неожиданно, как бывает только в кино, на противоположной стороне улицы он увидел знакомую фигуру. Обознаться… нет, обознаться он не мог. Слишком часто вспоминал он его в последнее время.

— Мана! — крикнул он и бросился через дорогу. 

Раздался визг тормозов. Какая-то машина только чудом его не сбила. Но ему было все равно. Он нагнал Ману и схватил его за руку.

— Мана.

Тот растерянно глядел на него.

— Мана, — повторил Гакт, сжимая его руку.

Прохожие стали оглядываться на странную парочку, и Гакт увлек даже не пытавшего сопротивляться Ману в безлюдный переулок.

— Мана… Зачем ты так? — спросил он почти шепотом.


	10. 10

Мы таскаем друг друга за волосы, 

Мы толкаемся около пропасти… 

Гр. «Ва-банк»

Последние дни ему казалось, что вот-вот должно что-то произойти. История, которую он сам и затеял, как-то распутается и закончится… Хотя он и не представлял себе, чем именно. И чем больше он думал об этом, тем чаще его посещала одна мысль: «Все закончится, и я его больше никогда не увижу…» Тут можно было бы облегченно вздохнуть, но… Еще это странное и никому не нужное свидание… Оно только пробудило ненужные воспоминания и чувства…

Тогда, десять лет назад, когда его переполняло чувство позора, сменившееся потом смертельной обидой, ему просто хотелось, чтобы всего этого не было. Но все случилось так, как случилось… Забыть было невозможно. И, снова встретив Гакта, он потерял голову. Уничтожить, свести с ума, довести до отчаяния… Ему напомнили, что лучше не играть с огнем, но… оставить все, как есть он не мог. Надо было сделать хоть что-то… что-то такое… В итоге получился глупый и истеричный жест. Оставалось только ждать. Но — чего? Неизвестность пугала. Иногда он чувствовал, как кто-то пристально смотрит ему в спину. Он оборачивался. Никого не было. Да и кто бы посмел так глядеть на него? Кто, кроме?..

Теперь же этот самый «кроме» смотрел на него глазами побитой собаки, при этом так сжимая его запястье, что, казалось, кости сейчас затрещат. И, конечно же, чертов переулок был совершенно пуст. Сейчас пойдет дождь, и прохожие попрячутся. В случае чего… кричать будет бесполезно.  
Гакт что-то говорил, Мана отчетливо слышал каждое слово, но смысл сказанного проходил мимо его сознания. Все ощущения сосредоточились вокруг зажатого, словно в тисках, запястья. От боли хотелось плакать. Надо было срочно взять себя в руки. Нельзя, нельзя позволить ему оказаться сильнее.

— Пусти, — произнес он, как обычно, тихо и как можно спокойнее.

Гакт удивленно уставился сначала на него, потом на свою руку.

— Прости… — пробормотал он, разжав пальцы.

Мана стал растирать несчастное запястье. Гакт снова взял его за руку — на этот раз очень нежно, — поднес ее ко рту и начал аккуратно, едва касаясь губами кожи, целовать — сначала запястье, потом ладонь.

— Прости, — повторил он.

Мана вдруг почувствовал, что ноги его не держат. Он вцепился Гакту в плечо, чтобы не упасть, и оказался в его довольно крепких объятиях.

— Ненавижу тебя… — прошептал он.

Собиравшийся целый день дождь, наконец, хлынул. Тяжелые холодные капли заколотили по спине. Платье мгновенно намокло.

— Почему?.. почему я не могу… так и не смог… забыть тебя? Я так хотел жить без тебя… забыть… Не думать о тебе… не знать… что ты существуешь… — Он даже не замечал, что говорит вслух; пальцы все сильнее впивались в плечо Гакта. — Почему?! — Слезы потекли по лицу, смешиваясь с дождевыми струями. — Почему… ты всегда оказываешься сильнее?.. Я хотел… еще тогда… всегда… с самого начала… хотел… чтобы ты всегда была моим… Но ты… ты… Ненавижу! — Он ударил Гакта по щеке. Тот ошалело посмотрел на него. Вторая пощечина. Третья. — Ненавижу… ненавижу… — Еще удар. Еще. — Ненавижу… ненавижу… — Еще. Еще. Еще. Пока…  
— Ты даже дерешься, как баба… — Гакт прижимал его к стене, сжимая руки и не давая двинуться. Сквозь холодную и мокрую одежду ощущался жар его тела.  
— Ненавижу… — еле выдохнул Мана и потянулся к губам Гакта.

Поцелуй больше походил на поединок. Каждый норовил прикусить язык другого… сжать в объятиях так, чтобы ему стало нечем дышать… вцепиться в волосы… оказаться сильнее…

Воздуха не хватало. К вкусу поцелуя примешивался вкус дождя и слез. Он почти забыл, что они стоят под струями ливня. Только когда поцелуй закончился, он, судорожно глотнув воздуха, ощутил жуткий холод. По телу пробежала дрожь, и он еще сильнее прижался к Гакту.

— Мне холодно… — прошептал он. — Уведи меня отсюда… пожалуйста.

***  
Мана кутался в халат, все еще пытаясь согреться. Гакт сидел напротив него и искоса на него поглядывал. За все время они не сказали друг другу ни слова…

Это была та же гостиница, в которой они были в прошлый раз, но другой номер. Так же, впрочем, обставленный. Гакту было неуютно. Он прекрасно помнил, что он делал с Маной на точно такой же кровати… и было это совсем недавно. И, если честно, сейчас хотелось именно этого, а не просто согреться. Но что-то внутри настойчиво подсказывало, что сначала нужно раз и навсегда выяснить отношения, а потом уже… или не уже. По обстоятельствам.

Мана вдруг прервал молчание.

— Я где-то читал, — сказал он, не глядя на Гакта, — что ненависть… может связывать людей крепче… чем… любовь… Наверное… это про нас…  
— Один взмах твоей юбки… — отозвался Гакт очень тихо. — Один взмах твоей юбки, и я готов забыть даже собственное имя… — Он помолчал. — Но все-таки я изменился. И я не могу так больше…  
— Что, больно? — Мана усмехнулся.  
— Да. — Гакт подошел к нему и сел рядом на пол, обняв его ноги. — Помнишь? — спросил он. — Я любил так сидеть. Возле тебя. — Мана оторопело глядел на него. — Не я это начал… Но… я бы никогда не смог… забыть тебя. Хотя очень хочется…  
— Почему ты думаешь, что мне было легче? — спросил Мана отрывисто. — Ты же понятия не имеешь, чего мне все это стоило… Ты всегда… Всегда все выходило так, как ты хотел…  
— Не говори ерунды. Это я сидел у твоих ног, как собака. И получил за это ботинком в живот… И дал сдачи… как умел…  
— Господи, Гакт… я…  
— А теперь… вместо того, чтобы послать тебя куда подальше, я сижу здесь, как идиот… — Он запнулся и добавил еле слышно: — И мечтаю о том, чтобы оказаться вместе с тобой на этой кровати…  
— Зачем? — отозвался Мана и тут же почувствовал себя идиотом.  
— Не мальчик уже, должен понимать… — Гакт рассмеялся.  
— Вот именно за это я тебя ненавижу, — спокойно произнес Мана. — Все выходит так, как ты хочешь… Даже сейчас… Я ненавижу тебя, ты мне противен… Твое лицо, твой голос… твои манеры… меня все раздражает… Почему я не могу отказать тебе?  
— Потому что… ты знаешь, на что я способен?.. — Он потянулся к поясу его халата. — Мы никогда не сможем забыть… — говорил он, — но… это надо закончить…  
— Как?..  
— Не знаю… Просто… Последний раз? И больше никогда не видеться… не разговаривать… и при случайной встрече делать вид, что мы даже не знакомы… Иначе я тебя точно убью когда-нибудь…  
— Да… — глухо отозвался Мана, подставляя шею поцелуям. — Потому что я тебя убью раньше… Или сойду с ума… Ты, кажется, на кровати хотел…


	11. 11

Если Ты верно назвал свое имя, 

значит, сгораю во имя Твое… 

А. Вознесенский

Открыв глаза, он увидел склонившееся над ним лицо Маны. Упавшая прядь волос щекотнула кожу. Лицо в абсолютной темноте казалось белым, и если бы не алый рот и темные провалы глаз, можно было бы принять его за Луну. Мана наклонился к нему и стал жадно и исступленно целовать. Он хотел обнять его, но не было сил, чтобы поднять руку. Тело казалось слабым и пустым. Он только увидел краем глаза, как Мана протянул руку туда, где стояла тумбочка. В темноте что-то блеснуло. Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как холодная сталь коснулась горла. И тут же его обожгло чем-то… какой-то вязкой жидкостью. Мгновение понадобилось, чтобы понять: это его кровь. «Я умираю?..» — подумал он. Его окутала тьма. И сквозь эту густую, липкую тьму, в которой не было ничего, он вдруг отчетливо услышал, как замедляет ход сердце и как стук его становится все тише и тише… и исчезает совсем. «Что это? Что это? Почему?..» — спросил он. Ответа не последовало. Тишина была оглушительной. Исчезнувший звук пугал так, как не пугало ничто и никогда. И последним отчаянным и неосознанным движением он ударил себя кулаком в грудь. Тут же услышал: тук… тук… тук… Поднес руку к горлу. Кровь все еще текла, пачкая шею, плечи, грудь, постель. Он поднял руку и поглядел на нее. Она стала почти прозрачной и бледно светилась в темноте. «Наверное, у меня скоро вытечет вся кровь… я стану пустым. Интересно, я тогда смогу летать?»

Его слух уловил слабую мелодию. Это было что-то смутно знакомое… что-то такое… Звук становился все громче и отчетливее. Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Комнату заливал солнечный свет. Смутно знакомая мелодия оказалась рингтоном мобильника.

Еще не совсем стряхнув с себя сон, он стал отыскивать надрывающийся телефон. Уже почти выудив его из груды валявшейся на полу одежды, он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к спине. Телефон разрывался. Он обернулся. И замер, завороженный зрелищем. Смятое одеяло чуть прикрывало белое тело, черные волосы тяжелыми прядками падали на плечи и грудь, изукрашенную свежи царапинами. Сонные глаза смотрели на Гакта. Телефон разрывался.

— Ответишь? — тихо спросил Мана.

Гакт взглянул на дисплей телефона.

— Придется… — пробормотал он. — Да?

Мана не слышал, что говорил звонивший, но по голосу Гакта, по тому, как уклончиво он отвечал, было понятно, кто звонит. «Старая лиса, — подумал он. — Это тебе за кофе…»

Он прижался к спине Гакта, обхватив его руками и целуя шею и плечи, страстно дыша. Провел рукой по его груди и животу, спускаясь все ниже … Гакт судорожно вздохнул, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не застонать под напором нежданных ласк. В телефоне раздались короткие гудки. Мана усмехнулся про себя.

— Ты сексуально озабоченный эгоист… — прошептал он.

***  
— Вот дерьмо! — Чача швырнул телефон, словно тот был в чем-то виноват. — Он там не один. Кобель.  
— Ты, вообще-то, тоже, — буркнул Ю. — И кое-кто тут пытается спать. — Он спрятался под одеяло с головой.  
— Я потерпевшая сторона, мне можно, — огрызнулся Чача. — Почему он так поступает со мной?!  
— Господи! — Ю вынырнул из-под одеяла. — Ты пострадал от Гакта, Мана пострадал от Гакта, Гакт от Маны… Я-то вам что сделал? Соберитесь уже втроем, набейте друг другу морду, в живых останется только Гакт, и мы с ним будем жить долго и счастливо.  
— Добрый ты, — буркнул Чача. Он уткнулся Ю в плечо и чуть слышно всхлипнул. — Вообще-то, больше всего я за него боюсь, — тихо сказал он.

***  
На улице, как и накануне, лил дождь. Гакт решил, что идти пешком нерационально, и поймал такси.

Мана на прощанье пробурчал что-то, вероятно, не очень доброе. Гакту нечего было ему сказать. Просто все было кончено — раз и навсегда. И если даже они встретятся снова, он спокойно пройдет мимо своего бывшего бэнд-лидера и любовника…

Видимо, он что-то пробормотал, потому что таксист обернулся к нему и спросил: «Что?» Машина вдруг сделала резкий поворот, и он ударился головой обо что-то твердое. Потом он услышал ругань таксиста и визг тормозов. Еще один удар. Темнота.

Очнувшись, он увидел над собой белый потолок, потом понял, что лежит на кровати. Рядом, сидя на стуле, спал Чача. Он сидел, вытянув ноги и чуть ссутулившись. Растрепанные волосы закрывали лицо.

— Юки… — прошептал Гакт и попытался сесть, но тут же застонал от резкой боли в виске.

Чача вздрогнул и проснулся.

— Гаку…  
— Голова болит, — пожаловался Гакт.  
— Еще бы… скажи спасибо, что ты жив. Ты в больнице. — Чача провел рукой по его волосам и еле заметно улыбнулся. — Вчера, когда ты так и не объявился, мы тебя искали… — Он замялся, но потом все-таки продолжил: — Я позвонил Мане… но… в общем, я волновался.

Гакт взглянул на него. Звонил Мане? Так значит…

— Чача… — сказал он. — Ты…  
— Неважно, — ответил Чача. — Сейчас уже неважно. Только… не пугай меня так больше. Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, целуя его. — И никому не отдам…

**Эпилог**

Рома… рома… романтику? 

Moon Child

— Гаку, ты дома?

Тишина.

— Опять где-то шляемся…

Чача прошел в спальню и застыл в изумлении. Комната буквально утопала в цветах. На кровати лежала записка. Всего два слова: «Прости меня».  
Гакт подошел к нему и крепко обнял, прижимая к себе, зарываясь лицом в волосы…

— Ты простишь меня? — прошептал он.  
— Да… я же всегда тебя прощаю…


End file.
